Holiday in Aspen
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: "Ughh, two weeks with Cullen, Angela, I'm going to die." Bella and Edward aren't exactly friends, but will the holidays bring them together? AH; BxE; HS fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! *waves stupidly***

**So ehmm, this smutty little story is my way of saying thanks to all of you for reading my stuff. Hope you like it!**

**It's all pre-written. I'll post a few chapters per day until it's done. :o)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Obviously.**

**Summary: "Ughh, two weeks with Cockblocker Cullen, Angela, I'm going to die." Bella and Edward aren't exactly friends but will the holidays bring them together? BxE. Rated M for l&l. Drabble.**

**XOXOXOXO - Holiday in Aspen - XOXOXOXO**

* * *

><p>1 - XOXOXOXO<p>

"Oh my God, Bells! Only two more hours then we're done for two whole weeks," Angela squeals making me roll my eyes.

I'm going to hate Christmas vacation this year.

"Don't remind me," I groan as my best friend fidgets with her notebook.

"Oh, it won't be that bad."

I roll my eyes and glare at her, "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Jeez, Bells, you're going to Aspen. To a ski lodge with the hottest boy in school."

"Might I remind you that he's bringing his girlfriend and I'll end up spending my nights alone with his little brother."

Angela giggle snorts as I keep my glare on her face, "Edward should be fun. He's not so bad in a lost puppy kind of way."

"Ughh, two weeks with Cockblocker Cullen, Angela, I'm going to die," I groan in frustration and put my head down on the cafeteria table.

"Stop being such a drama queen," she giggles.

Sometimes, I wonder why she's my best friend, "Gahh, someone shoot me, please!"

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know! :o)<strong>

**A huge thanks to my girls, WitchyVampireGirl, Laura and Scrimmy who fixed up this shit and encouraged me to post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

2 - XOXOXOXO

"Let's go Bells!" dad yells at me to get my ass to the car.

The flight is leaving in a few hours and then, it's a Merry fucking Christmas for the Swans and the Cullens as we jet off to Aspen for two weeks.

I'm not excited.

Because Emmett will be there with Rose and as much as I love them to death, I wanted a chance to be alone with Emmett.

I've had this crush on him ever since our parents became friends and made us all play together in their back yard.

Okay, so he's a little older and a little taken.

To be fair though, up until last week, he and Rose weren't even "official" yet.

It's not my fault they got "together" just before this trip.

And it's totally not fair that she gets to come too because her family also has a cabin up there.

She's one of my best friends, so of course I'm happy for her and I could never come between them, especially now.

I feel like someone ran over my puppy just before Christmas and it sucks.

I'm an emotional mess.

"Bella, stop sulking. It's not very ladylike," my mom tells me as we get on the plane.

Fuck my life.


	3. Chapter 3

3 - XOXOXOXO

Aww... great.

"Edward, why are you sitting in my seat?"

"Oh, sorry. I switched with Rose."

Of course. How sweet of him.

Edward "Cockblocker" Cullen; the reason why I didn't kiss Emmett and also the reason why Peter didn't fuck me senseless.

Last summer, I was totally having a moment with Emmett after I had told him about my break-up with Jacob.

One thing had led to another and just as we were leaning towards each other, eyes fluttering, Edward walked in and ruined the mood.

Emmett cleared his throat and walked out of the room.

He started dating Rose soon after and well that was the end of that. We never spoke about it and went back to our friendly relationship.

Before school started, I was dating Peter, Emmett and Edward's cousin.

Forks is a small town. Everyone is related in some way or another.

Rose's brother Jasper, is dating my cousin Alice.

It's all like incest really.

Anyways, Peter was sweet and treated me well. We had a nice time together. Things had gotten hot and heavy between us but we hadn't gone all the way. I wasn't saving myself or anything. God, I had wanted him but things just kept getting in the way.

And by things, I mean Edward.

Edward got sick while Peter and I were finally almost there and for some reason, there was nobody else he could call to go get him the meds he needed.

Really?

I know, right?

And then Peter moved to Port Angeles and I was left behind. Not that I'm bitter or anything, but yeah, I guess I kind of am.

So, Edward and I? Not a good combination.

We never did get along.

When we were kids, we bickered back and forth over the silliest things.

He's such a dork.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to go overboard with the AN's on this one but please know you're all sooo freaking amazing, thank you! :o)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

4 - XOXOXOXO

Edward and I are both juniors this year.

He has debate and advanced chemistry; hangs out with Jasper and Alice and most important of all, he hates me.

We have AP English together and sometimes, I can feel him glaring at me. It's like he's trying to stare a hole in the back of my head. It's very distracting.

He won't talk to me. Like ever.

Angela says she's seen him scowl at me on numerous occasions. He just…..stares.

Come to think of it, it's fucking creepy.

Great, so now I've got Creepy Edward Cockblocker Cullen sitting next to me on a flight to Colorado where I'll have to most likely see him every day.

"Do you want to share my iPod?" he asks as I huff and glare out the window.

Sure, pick now to speak. Gah...

The clouds are awesome from up here.

"No thanks."

I guess I must look bored.

God, I should have brought my Kindle. I've got shit tons of fan fiction to catch up on.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :o)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

5 - XOXOXOXO

I fall asleep at some point and wake up groggily, smacking my lips together.

I'm leaning against...aww crap.

"Edward, why didn't you push me or something?" I ask through clenched teeth and groan as I stretch my neck and limbs.

I turn to him and he's also passed out.

Funny how he looks adorkable in his sleep.

His hair is in disarray and his long eyelashes rest on his cheeks. I can see how he looks so much like his dad whereas Emmett looks like their mom.

He's grown into his looks over the summer. His face has lost some of its chubbiness and he has grown at least a foot since last year.

Funny how I'm just noticing this now.

I really need to get laid if I'm looking at _him_ like that.

Good thing he's asleep, otherwise this would be totally awkward.

I go back to staring out the window and looking at the pretty clouds.

* * *

><p><strong>To clear up a few things: This is entirely BPOV. There will be outtakes in Aspenward POV posted in the end. <strong>

**WOW! You guys amaze me with all the reviews and alerts... Thanks for reading! :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

6 - XOXOXOXO

A loud noise echoes through the speaker as the flight attendant tells us it's almost time to land.

Edward wakes up with a start and straightens himself out before giving me his trademark scowl.

It's not a good look for him.

Just sayin'.

The plane finally lands and we leave the airport.

Mom and dad regale me once more with the accommodations.

For the record, I don't ski.

Me plus a hill and skis? Not a good combination.

I can barely stand on a flat surface without falling over my own two feet.

Mom and dad on the other hand, have grand plans for the resort.

They love to ski and the Cullens are also avid snow people.

It's why they own the cabin that we're staying at.

My parents have been at the cabin before, but I haven't.

I'm going to be bored out of my mind.

Thank goodness for internet access and porn.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SHIT! I leave for the day and come home to an exploded in-box! I love it! Thanks for reading! :o)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

7 - XOXOXOXO

Mom shows me my room and I'm floored by how large it is.

This lodge is nicer than our house and, not to be presumptuous but, we have a pretty damn nice house.

I lock myself in there for the remainder of the evening, avoidance is key in situations such as this one.

Morning comes with family gatherings and breakfast.

Emmett and Rose go off to ski. I know they're going off to fool around all day. Parents are so stupid.

Edward says nothing as he eats his toast.

Good thing Pop-Tarts are universal. 'Cause otherwise, I would be a sad, sad Bella.

Mom entertains me with the myriad of activities she thinks I should partake in. She says I should give snow boarding a chance.

At this statement, Edward snorts and chokes on his coffee.

I give him a death glare.

Good times.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! :o)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

8 - XOXOXOXO

After breakfast, I head to my room as my parents and the Cullens head off.

Christmas Eve is tomorrow. So today, I plan on staying the hell out of dodge as much as possible.

Around lunch time, I stretch my groggy ass out of bed and get dressed.

To my surprise, the house seems empty.

As I look outside, I notice how much snow has fallen over the last few hours and wonder where the hell everyone is.

I go to my room and get my cell phone only to discover that the battery has died.

I decide to make myself lunch and not worry about them.

I have an afternoon filled with reading and porn to look forward to and I won't let snow deter me from my goal of finishing the current masterpiece I'm reading.

And I want to get off at least once.

Meh, twice if I have time.

And a nap, too. Yeah, definitely a nap.

See, who needs snow?

As I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge, it dawns on me that the light doesn't come on.

I look around the kitchen and all the appliances are blank. The usual hum from the fridge is also missing which can only mean that the electricity is out.

Good thing I brought plenty of batteries.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! :o)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

9 - XOXOXOXO

I read for what seems like hours, only stopping to get something to drink.

It's getting late and honestly, I'm starting to worry.

My parent's are usually so responsible.

Leaving me alone in a cabin in the middle of nowhere for an entire day is one thing, but it's now past seven and it's kinda dark outside.

Which means that without electricity, the house is also dark and a little cold.

The battery in my Kindle is almost out so I'll be bored soon.

Which sucks.

I find a flashlight in one of the dresser drawers. Thankfully, it has batteries.

As I make my way out of my room, I decide to explore the house a little more.

There is an entire wing I've never been to and I wonder if maybe there are people there.

Or a phone. Maybe someone else has been responsible enough to leave their cell phone in the house.

That'd be sweet.

I pad around opening doors and looking into rooms. No phones in sight, of course.

When I get at the end of the hall, the sound of music can be heard behind a closed door.

This is strange since I thought I was alone.

I quickly walk towards it and swiftly open it.

The sight before me leaves me breathless.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm evil, I know...<strong>

**Thank you all for reading! :o)**


	10. Chapter 10

10 - XOXOXOXO

Edward is sprawled out on his back in the middle of his bed.

He's wearing a tight pair of briefs that leave nothing to the imagination.

The dim light from the moon filters through the window and highlights his features in a way that makes him look ethereal.

I can't believe I'm about to admit this for the second time in as many days but, _damn_, the boy is certainly pretty.

I walk in his room and stand by his bed.

I need to wake him and ask about our parents.

How is it I didn't know he was here?

Has he also been here all day?

Why did I not hear him?

"Edward," I whisper.

I don't dare touch him. The sight of his muscles rising and falling as he breathes and the light sheen covering his skin makes him looks sinful.

I'm afraid I might regret my actions. I can't not look at him though, he looks so fucking delectable.

Which is sad because I hate him.

"Edward," I say a bit louder, in hopes that he'll wake up.

Damn, the boy sleeps soundly. He must have been out skiing and exerted himself.

Wonder what else he does to exert himself.

Well, that's not right. I really need to stop fawning over Emmett and get myself a man 'cause if Edward Cockblocker Cullen looks good, I've got serious issues.

"Edward, wake the fuck up!" I yell this time which causes him to wake with a start and subsequently grab my arm. He then pulls me onto the bed and holds me there, hovering over me.

"What the fuck?" he asks groggily as I stare up at his face in shock.

I'm lying underneath him with my arms pinned up over my head; his hands holding them there. His weight is settled between my thighs and... "What the hell, Edward?" I look down and yeah, he's poking me with his very hard, very obvious, did I mention very hard...cock.

* * *

><p><strong>So, ehmm, yeah... *grins*<strong>

**That being said, I got some bad feedback about lemons and them being so young... ehmm, I'm pretty sure this fic isn't the only out there with 16 year olds having sex... smh...**

**Thank you all for reading! :o)**


	11. Chapter 11

11 - XOXOXOXO

I can see the blush creep up his torso and settle over his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't... ehmm, didn't know it was you."

I crack a smile, partly because his erection is now poking me right... there.

"Yeah, well, ehmm, do you know where our parents are?"

Is it sad that I'm turned on right now?

Why is he not letting me go?

Maybe I should struggle a bit.

No, wait, bad idea, that felt good and...oh, that was him groaning.

"Ehmm, I've been here all day. Jetlag. I thought you were out snowboarding."

I snort, "We both know that's a bad idea."

He shrugs, "Yeah, well, ehmm, yeah."

I lick my lips as his hips dip a little over mine and...wow.

"Edward?" I look into his eyes. My flashlight is on the floor and is illuminating the room just enough for me to see that his eyes are hooded and his pupils seem darker.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Why are you still on top of me?"

"Oh, shit, sorry."

He lets go of my hands but then brushes against my tits as he gets up.

I may have moaned a little.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah... is it hot in here?<strong>

**Thank you all for reading! :o)**


	12. Chapter 12

**'Cause y'all rock my world and stick by me...**

* * *

><p>12 - XOXOXOXO<p>

We're sitting across from each other on his bed.

It's a little past ten and we've established that we're stranded.

There has been heavy snowfall and we're essentially snowed in.

Thankfully, Edward knows how to build a fire in the living room fireplace so we won't freeze overnight.

We're both worried about our parents.

We've searched the house for phones or old fashioned radios but found nothing.

Thankfully, the house is full of supplies and food.

We won't starve but tomorrow is Christmas Eve, hopefully it will stop snowing and the power will be restored. It would suck to be stranded like this for too long.

I'm also thankful that Edward has put on some clothes.

'Cause that was just wrong... but, oh so right at the same time!

I have to shake those thoughts out of my head.

The air around us has shifted a bit since we've been speaking to each other.

Our communication usually consisted of insults and glares but now we seem to have settled on witty banter and actual words.

Maybe it's because we're alone and there's nobody else to add to our bubble.

We decide to go to the living room and settle ourselves around the fireplace there since it's most likely the warmest room in the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor, poor oblivious Bella... anyone wanna buy her a clue? hihi...<strong>

**Thank you all for reading! :o)**


	13. Chapter 13

13 - XOXOXOXO

We sit on opposite ends of the sofa and enjoy the flicker of the fire in front of us.

There are no words spoken between us.

The awkward silence is broken by a loud noise outside.

I stand behind Edward as we both look out the window.

I unconsciously hold onto his arm as we spot a bear trying to get into one of the cars.

I can't tell which car it is because all we see is the roof. There must be at least four feet of fresh snow on the ground.

"He must think there's food in there or something," Edward muses.

I swallow a lump in my throat. Bears scare the shit out of me, "There's food in here, Edward. Is he gonna try to come into the house?"

This of course makes him chuckle and reminds me why I hate him.

"Bella, he's not going to come in here, don't worry," he says but I'm already glaring daggers at him.

He sees this and wipes the smile off his face, "I'm sorry, I didn't...shit, come here," he coos and, to my surprise, he wraps his arms around me.

A warm fuzzy feeling settles into my stomach as I breathe him in.

He's familiar and comfortable.

In the back of my mind, I have to remind myself that I hate him but right now, I kinda don't.

I look up at him and his eyes are closed; his face peaceful, "Edward?"

He opens his eyes and looks into mine and all of a sudden it hits me.

"Bella, I-"

I cut him off by standing on my toes kissing him on the lips.

He seems shocked at first. His face is rigid; his lips unmoving. I think I've made a mistake in my interpretations but then his lips move with mine and it's like everything is right in the world.

Soft moans escape us as we breathe together.

Lips moving.

Tongues finding.

Teeth nibbling.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhhh... We have contact!<strong>

**Thank you all for reading! :o)**


	14. Chapter 14

14 - XOXOXOXO

His hand caresses my cheek, softly ghosting over my skin.

A shiver escapes me as my arms tighten around his neck.

His other hand holds me close to his body.

I feel protected and warm in his embrace.

This isn't the Edward I knew, but I can't find it in me to pull away.

The moonlight cascades over the window and highlights the room.

It feels romantic and intimate.

Too much, yet it's just right.

"Edward," I breathe as his lips tickle my neck.

"Yes, Bella?" he questions and I need some answers.

"What are we doing?" I shiver as his tongue leaves a trail; soft and wet over my collarbone.

He sighs and takes a step back. My body misses his warmth instantly.

He sits on the sofa and looks up at me. He looks defeated, "Can we talk?"

I sit beside him and wait for him to say something.

"Bella, I've been in love with you since we were six."

* * *

><p><strong>So... most of you were right, lol... let's see how this plays out, shall we?<strong>

**Oh, and I know bears hybernate but, once in a while, you get one that just didn't get the memo... plus this is fiction, just go with it! lol**

**Thank you all for reading! :o)**


	15. Chapter 15

15 - XOXOXOXO

I sit and process his words.

"But you're annoying and...and...do you know I call you Cockblocker Cullen?"

He rubs the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah, I heard about that. To be fair, I did it all on purpose."

And... I have no words.

I want to be mad.

I want to yell.

I want to scream at him but for some reason, all I do is nod.

I'm not as angry as I thought I would be.

Instead, I look at him in awe, "You say you love me?"

He scoots over, draping an arm over my shoulders and tilting my chin up with his other hand to meet my eyes, "I knew that you wanted Emmett. I couldn't imagine him seeing you as anything more than his little sister or even just another conquest. He's not right for you, Bella. I am. I was glad when you broke up with Jacob and I hated that you dated Peter, I can't tell you how happy I was when he moved away."

His words leave me speechless.

He loves me.

This is why he acted the way he did.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Kiss me."

And he does.

The fireplace crackles in the background as we kiss.

It's hungry and desperate.

He loves me.

I've known him my entire life, I love him too.

I've just never really known how to handle him.

He's always been so intense; whereas Emmett was so easygoing.

I'm not sure I'm in love with him but he feels so right and I'm definitely attracted to him.

His hand ghosts down my back and settles on my hip.

His fingers settle on the sliver of skin at my waist.

I fall back onto the sofa and pull him so that he's hovering over me.

This time when his erection pokes me deliciously, I moan and thrust my hips forward, shamelessly rubbing myself against him.

* * *

><p><strong>*clears throat* ehmm, so... yeah... *grins* :o)<strong>

**I need to rec some stories but I don't want to forget anyone and I hate offending people so, after you've reviewed or whatnot, go to my prfile and check out my favorites list... there are shit tons of great stories in there... I kid you not, SHIT TONS! lol.. have fun reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

16 - XOXOXOXO

"Bella, you're driving me crazy," he says and I have to agree.

He's making me feel things I have never felt before.

That's saying a lot, concidering I'm not exactly a virgin.

"Edward, the same could be said for you," I'm a panting and moaning mess.

I want to be naked and writhing underneath him.

I don't want this to end.

Ever.

His fingers linger on my stomach for a moment before delving underneath my shirt.

Soft cries escape my lips as I anticipate his next move, "Please, touch me."

He kisses and suckles my neck and collarbones while his hand ever so softly moves up my abdomen.

Then he's there, fingers touching, pinching, tingling.

I thank God for not giving me the decency to wear a bra.

My hands travel to his waist, underneath his shirt.

My nails drag lightly over his chest and nipples.

"Fuck, Bella," his breath in my ear is my unraveling.

I push him off of me and take my shirt off.

His eyes roam over my half naked form.

His tongue peeks out from between his lips; a reminder of how his mouth would feel on my body, makes me to tremble.

"You too, Cullen," I breathe as reach for his shirt.

He helps me take it off and soon we're back to kissing, fumbling and touching.

* * *

><p><strong>Last one for today, 'cause I'm a cockblocker like that...<strong>

**Thanks for reading! :o)**


	17. Chapter 17

17 - XOXOXOXO

His lips are on my tits; kissing, suckling and licking.

My hands are in his hair; it's so soft...I'd never known...

He leaves a trail of kisses down to my belly and traces a circle around my navel with his tongue.

I want him, no I _need_ him, lower... lower.

He looks up; questioning.

I nod my assent.

He unbuttons my jeans and pulls them down along with my underwear, over my hips and down my thighs.

A moan escapes my lips as he kisses and nibbles his way up my legs.

Feels so _good_.

His soft breath over my center is nearly enough to send me over the edge.

I open my thighs for him as he kisses my lower lips and suckles my clit.

His tongue flicks and laps up my juices and... I'm done.

I fall hard as his name slips out off of my tongue, "Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>*fans self*<strong>

**Want more?**

**Keep in mind that these two have known each other practically their entire lives... and they're alone in a cabin... and horny... you know you'd do the same... ;o)**

**And neither of them is a virgin... We'll see glimpses into Edward's past in the outtakes...**

**Thanks for reading! :o)**


	18. Chapter 18

18 - XOXOXOXO

I'm a panting mess as I come down from my orgasmic high.

I cradle Edward's face between my palms and kiss him; tasting myself on his lips.

It's erotic and I need more.

As we're kissing, I undo his button-fly and pull down his pants and underwear.

His erection springs free and... the boy is... good gracious.

I lick my lips at the sight.

It's so pretty, just like the rest of him.

I want to cry but then, I also want to lick him… all over.

So I do just that.

I push him back and kiss him fiercely.

Then I kiss his jaw. Without the baby fat, it's all angular and lick-worthy.

Then his collarbones cause well, they're lick-able too.

I swirl my tongue around his nipple and nibble at it while I look up at him from under my lashes.

He's watching me intently, like he's afraid I'll disappear.

I keep licking and kissing until I get to his cock and place a kiss at the tip.

He moans and bucks his hips forward a bit.

I'm a tease and this makes me smile, "Tsk, tsk, Edward."

I grin up at him then cup his balls with one hand and stroke him with the other.

He hisses and his head falls back.

His breathing is heavy and I wonder how long he will last.

I also wonder how many times he's done this.

Then I figure I don't care because, well, he loves me.

I swirl my tongue around his shaft and feel him shudder underneath my touch.

He threads his fingers through my hair and helps me set the perfect pace as he fucks my mouth.

I moan around him as his other hand cups my breast and fingers pinch my nipple.

* * *

><p><strong>*shudders* that's hot!<strong>

**Anywho... now go check out My Santa Savior at www . fanfiction . net /s/ 7619697 /1/ My_Santa_Savior and tell Jess you NEED more updates! mk? 'Cause Santaward is hot as hell! js...**

**Thanks for reading! :o)**


	19. Chapter 19

19 - XOXOXOXO

"Bella... fuck, I want to cum inside you."

Hollowing out my cheeks, I give him one last stroke and pull my mouth off of his cock.

I crawl up his body and kiss him.

"Did you bring condoms?" I ask, hopeful.

"Yeah, ehmm, up in my room."

Fuck.

"Okay, I'll follow you."

I get off of his lap and we make our way towards his room hand in hand.

We walk into the dark bedroom and Edward immediately finds his luggage.

He pulls out a few condoms, brandishing them like they were sacred.

I guess to us, right now, they are.

He turns to me, pulls me close and kisses me with so much passion, he makes my toes curl.

What was desperate and needy before, is now replaced with slow and sweet.

Tasting and touching.

I pull him with me on the bed, communicating that I still want this. Still want him.

I take the condom from his hand and pump his cock a few times before rolling it onto him.

I lay back as he hovers over me, holding himself up on his elbows.

"Are you sure, Bella?" he asks and I answer by kissing him.

There's no going back.

He's not cockblocking me this time.

As he fills me, I arch into him and buck my hips forward, wanting all of him.

"Fuck, Bella... so tight," he says as he halts his movement.

I hum. It's all I can do. I have no words for what I'm feeling.

My mind is swirling… I want...

"Edward, please," I claw at his back and wrap my legs around his hips; pulling him into me even further.

I need him to move; he's driving me crazy.

He pulls out and pushes back in.

His face is concentrated; his eyes boring into mine.

I blink back tears, emotions pouring out of me as we cum together, chanting each other's name.

I didn't know it could be like that. It makes fucking in the back seat of Jake's Rabbit feel cheap and unsatisfying.

We fall asleep together.

Tangled and naked.

* * *

><p><strong>*runs off to change underwear* <strong>

**Thanks for reading! :o)**


	20. Chapter 20

20 - XOXOXOXO

It's cold when I wake up.

Edward isn't next to me.

And I'm in my own room.

The clothes I had on last night are in a pile on the end of my bed.

Panic courses through my body as a bunch of different scenarios go through my mind.

Did our parents come home and find us?

That makes no sense, I'm sure they would have woken me up and most likely kicked my ass for canoodling with Edward. In the living room, no less.

I realize Edward must have brought me to my room and picked up the shit we left laying around the living room.

He's so responsible.

He even brought condoms.

I'm an idiot.

I roll out of bed and take a quick shower.

My muscles are stiff from all of the exertion. I'm not used to mind blowing orgasms.

Does anyone ever get used to that?

I dress quickly and go to the kitchen.

There are voices I recognize as Rose and Emmett.

I'm suddenly scared to find out what happened while I was asleep.

"Hi," I wave stupidly to everyone.

Edward gives me his lopsided grin and I can't help the warmth that spreads throughout my body.

I bite my bottom lip and smile coyly, stifling a moan.

I look over at Emmett and Rosalie who are watching our exchange with knowing smirks on their faces.

Did Edward tell them?

"So, how did you guys get here?" I change the subject.

Again, avoidance is key.

* * *

><p><strong>So FF and I were total fails with chapter 19... unfortunately, you may not have read it... if you didn't, you definitely should! :o)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

21 - XOXOXOXO

Emmett explains that our parents were stuck down at the resort and just decided to stay there instead of braving the weather. Last night, they had been able to reach Rose's house by cell phone and explained that Edward and I had most likely stayed together here.

Emmett had promised to make a visit to ensure our safety but the storm had lasted all through the night so he got here as quickly as he could under the circumstances.

Good thing he and Rose are avid snowmobile riders because our parents would most likely not make it back until later in the evening, if at all. I kind of like the idea of having them around on Christmas Eve.

"So Bella, in typical Cullen style Christmas at the cabin, today we decorate," Emmett explains excitedly.

"Yeah but it's already Christmas Eve?" I furrow my brow, I mean really, won't we be taking them off in a few days? What's the point?

"Tradition, Bella. Just go with it," Edward says and takes my hand in his.

He threads our fingers together, which reminds me, "Did you clean up the living room?"

'Cause it would be seriously embarrassing if Emmett and Rose did that.

He smirks, "Yeah, I ehmm, got up earlier and figured it would look bad if they came home to that mess."

I nod. Makes sense.

"What exactly did you guys do in the living room?" Emmett asks, smirking. "You know what, never mind. But you little brother," he points to Edward and smiles, "can thank me later."

With that, Emmett and Rose leave us alone in the kitchen.

I turn to Edward and snuggle into his chest, "What was that about?"

He goes on to explain that Emmett knew of Edward's crush on me. That he also knew of my crush on him and that he encouraged Edward to make a move anyways.

He told them that he had made a move, without telling them exactly what move that was.

Then we proceed to make out in the kitchen 'cause we're a couple of horny sixteen year old kids with no immediate parental supervision.

Life is golden.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this clears up a few things! :o)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

22 – XOXOXOXO

While Emmett and Edward are off to find a suitable tree, Rose and I get the decorations out.

By the time they come back with a huge snow covered tree, all there is left to do is put the lights and decorations on it. The rest of the house looks like something out of a magazine.

By dinner time, the tree has thawed out and has been decorated to look just as good as the rest of the house.

Emmett is able to contact his parents through Rose's cell phone. Apparently, Emmett and Edward weren't allowed to bring the contraptions. Something about technology getting in the way of fun on the slopes…whatever.

According to Emmett, there should be snow removal teams out on the roads to clear the snow and our parents will be back in the morning.

Pfft, right now, I don't want to talk to my parents because Edward's lips are on mine as I grind against him.

Rose and Emmett have gone to her house for dinner. It is Christmas Eve after all.

Edward and I were also invited but, we declined.

Something about getting acquainted with the tree.

It didn't make sense to me either.

They'll be back later.

We take full advantage of the time alone and lock ourselves in Edward's room.

We talk a bit about us and what things mean.

We then have a repeat of the previous night but before falling asleep, I have Edward promise he'll wake me in the morning this time.

Waking up in a different bed than I fell asleep in felt creepy.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! :o)**


	23. Chapter 23

23 - XOXOXOXO

"Merry Christmas, Bella," Edward says against my shoulder as he kisses the nape of my neck.

His warm breath against my skin feels awesome and gives me goose bumps.

The last forty eight hours have come with a whirlwind of emotion.

Do I love Edward Cullen? Yes, definitely.

I wish I hand't ignored the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever he was around.

I got so used to him being there that I guess I took him for granted.

I'm sad that we wasted so much time; but happy to be where we are.

"Merry Christmas, baby," I yawn and stretch. When I nuzzle back against him, I feel his hard-on poking my backside and I giggle, "Well, I guess I could give you your gift early."

"Hmmm and what would that be, pretty girl?" he asks making me swoon.

I reach behind his head and scratch his scalp gently.

He moans into my ear and kisses my pulse point.

I'm happy he's behind me; morning breath is a killer.

I grind my ass against him and hitch my leg up over his.

He moves his hand to my kitty and glides his fingers through my folds.

"So wet, Bella."

"Hmm, for you, baby," I close my eyes and just feel him.

His fingers slide against me and circle my clit.

"Ugh, so good, Edward...need more," I say; panting and moaning.

He lets go of me and I sigh.

I feel him fumble around with a condom and then he's there.

He aligns himself and thrusts into me.

It feels wonderful.

I want this with him, always.

* * *

><p><strong>Public Service Anounncement:<strong>

**This story was pre-written so I'll finish posting it but I'm taking a break from Bubble Gum and Spider-Man and anything else I'm writing. Some people love to ruin a good thing for others. If you don't like a story don't read it. **

**Thanks! **


	24. Chapter 24

24 – XOXOXOXO

"Good morning, kids," Mom says with a smile.

They got here a few hours ago. Thankfully we had already gotten up and around.

They can't know about Edward and me until we're back in Forks, otherwise they won't trust us alone in the house together.

And I do not want to be skiing. Or snow boarding.

So, we keep up appearances.

Christmas day flies by and it's not as miserable as I thought it was going to be.

Neither is the next week.

Our parents go about their business.

Edward and I get to know each other on a whole new level.

He's smart. I knew that already, but it's different now.

Orgasms have a way of mind-fucking you, you know?

Plus, he's kind of funny.

Some snide comments I used to find annoying really make me laugh now.

Maybe I overreacted before.

Whatever, I'm completely enamored.

By New Years Eve, we decide to spend the evening together.

There is a party at the resort and we go.

It's a date, only our parents think we're only together 'cause we're bored.

Mom is thrilled. She says it's about time I'm nice to Edward.

If only she knew... she'd ground me for life.

At midnight, we sneak off to a secluded part of the reception room and make-out.

It feels good to have someone to ring in the new year with.

"What happens when we get back to Forks?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the kind words today. You have no idea how much your words affect us, either negative or positive, they always make an impact... <strong>


	25. Chapter 25

25 - XOXOXOXO

I look up to meet his eyes and sigh.

It's the ultimate question.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me, Bella?"

I nod and smile softly, "We're kind of doing thing backwards, aren't we?"

He shrugs, "It doesn't matter. I'm sure your parents will like that version of events better anyways."

I laugh and kiss him chastely, "You know I'll go out with you."

"And, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"No more calling me 'Cockblocker Cullen', please."

I hold his hand in mine; shake my head and smile, "No more."

We spend the rest of the vacation together, enjoying each other's company and flying under the radar with our parents.

It's hard but we manage it well.

Our parents are in their own little world. They're too used to having us kids all together, it's kind of rediculous that they just leave us be. I'm not complaining though.

Edward and I sit together on the plane ride home. On purpose this time.

When school starts on Monday, I join him in the parking lot before first bell and kiss him in front of everyone.

"Well, we might as well go public," I shrug and hold his hand as we walk towards Angela.

I hadn't had time to call her since I came home but by the look on her face, she saw us kiss.

"Well, Bella, about fucking time you two get it together," she smirks.

Turns out I was the only one oblivious to everything.

I guess our holiday in Aspen wasn't that bad after all.

**THE END... well, not really!**

**Edward's POV outtakes next... Let's see what our boy's been thinking...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Outtake 1 **

I stare at her from across the school yard.

She has no idea.

We've known each other since we were practically in diapers, yet she's always gravitated towards Emmett.

We're both fifteen now, you'd think shit would be different. We've both matured and have many things in common.

She looks at Emmett as if he's a God.

Maybe it's because he's older?

What I wouldn't give to have her look at me that way.

And for fuck's sake, she's with Jacob. Emmett shouldn't even be on her radar.

I roll my eyes and push up my glasses.

I'll be late for band practice if I keep up this stupid ritual.

"Are you 'Bella watching' again, Edward?" Jasper asks.

My friends are great. They don't belittle me.

I just wish she'd look at me, like really look at me, at least once.

"I'm going off to band camp for the summer. I'm going to miss her glares," I tell him sarcastically.

I'm wistful. It hasn't always been this way.

As kids, we all played together but, for some reason, her reaction to me has always been a little... hesitant.

I used to bug her 'cause I was a boy and that's what we do to girls we like.

She didn't like that so much.

We're older now. You'd think she'd get over that shit.

Years later, in spite of her obvious crush on my brother, she's discovered Jacob and his lean muscles and sculpted abs.

Fucker.

I hate him.

* * *

><p><strong>We have more of these... our boy's been thinking about her a lot!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome! :o)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Outtake 2**

Within a week of being away at summer band camp, I miss her already.

I miss that security I felt…knowing she was just there. Even thought she was out of reach, at least she was around.

I'm having a hard time adjusting.

"Hey, Edward?" I turn my gaze to find Leah standing by me.

She's so nice and sweet.

And she flirts with me all the time.

And she's pretty too.

"Hey," I return her smile.

She blushes and it's so cute. It reminds me of Bella.

But I can't have Bella.

"So you want to go take a walk?" Leah asks.

And I do.

I spend the summer with her.

I have summer camp activities and band practice for the show we give at the end of the year.

I work-out with some of the guys and counselors.

And I spend the rest of my free time with Leah.

After a lot of firsts with her, I end up losing my virginity to her.

I think of Bella the entire time.

I'm sickened with myself but I have to move on from Bella.

Leah doesn't want a boyfriend but she likes our arrangement.

I can't complain.

She teaches me things I've never known and in return I make her feel good.

We both get what we want.

Well, she does; I still want Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>See, our boy was no virgin! <strong>

**Band camp stemmed from a convo with the wifey... I can't help but think of American Pie... I'm old, sue me! lol**

**BTW, there are 8 ouutakes and 2 futuretakes... 35 chapters total, Merry Christmas! :o)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :o)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Outtake 3**

While away at camp, I speak to my family at least once a week.

At some point, I hear that Bella broke up with Jacob.

I go home a few weeks before the start of our junior year of high school.

I talk to Emmett about my little obsession with Bella.

"Bro, you need to tell her or get over her," he says in a brotherly tone.

He also tells me that it's not healthy and that it needs to end.

"Yeah, but she has a thing for you, Em. How do I even begin to compete with _that_?"

Emmett shakes his head, "Look, she's really nice and beautiful. It's hard to pass up, but she's also the closest thing that I have to a sister and to me, that would feel way too weird. Besides, you know Rosie's it for me, man."

I nod and let the words sink in.

Emmett pats my back, "Hey buddy, just be yourself around her. I'll talk to her and see what's going on, okay?"

I nod in agreement and hope for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I hate reading about either of our beloved ones being with others but it happens... <strong>

**You already know they end up together, lol**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :o)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Outtake 4**

I come home from the arcade and see Bella's truck in the driveway.

She'd left our hang out spot with tears in her eyes after seeing Jake kissing another girl.

I figure she must have come here to talk to Emmett.

He's a great sounding board when it comes to relationships.

I go down the stairs and open the door to the rec room.

The sight before me knocks the wind right out of me.

Emmett and Bella are sitting close together.

They're leaning into each other; her eyes are closed and it looks like he's going to kiss her.

My hands become fists as I clench my jaw.

How could he do this to me?

As they are alerted to my presence, they break apart and Bella blushes furiously.

She gives Emmett a quick goodbye and leaves without even acknowledging me. It stings.

I'm pissed at my brother, pissed at her and pissed at the world.

"How could you?" I'm seething; seeing red.

"It's not what you think bro," he gets up and walks over to me.

"Oh, it's not? So you weren't just about to kiss her? What? Was that your way of getting information out of her?"

"No, dude, I just... She was so upset. I wasn't sure what to do to help her. I know what it looked like but dude, I would never," his eyes are sincere as he speaks.

I need to believe him.

I need to give her up.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm procrastinating the cleaning of my house... I may blow my load and post everything today... let me know if you want me to do that! ;o)<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :o)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Outtake 5**

After I've calmed down some, Emmett finally tells me he let her down gently; telling her how much he's into Rose.

What I saw was not what it seemed.

Much like me, Bella needed a reality check.

By the end of that week, she starts dating my cousin Peter.

I'm starting to think she's doing it on purpose.

What's next? My dad? My uncle? My other cousin Ben?

_Jesus._

I make sure to bug the shit out of Peter.

I even feign being sick when I know he's out with her.

It's stupid and childish but I can't just let it happen.

"Peter... _cough_... mom and dad are away and Emmett's on a date. Do me a solid and... _choke cough, cough_... go get me some cough syrup at the pharmacy."

He says he's on a date. I beg him through more fake coughing and damn if it doesn't work.

_Sucker_.

Soon after, my aunt and uncle make plans to move to Port Angeles for a new job and damn if I'm not deliriously happy about it. 'Cause Peter's gotta go with them. We're young ya know, he can't live here by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a while, had to clean the refrigerator... <strong>

**Apparently y'all are good with the blowing of the load, lol, I'll see what I can do!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :o)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Outtake 6**

This year at school, Bella and I hang around with some of the same people.

Apparently, some girls are into me now.

Strange what a growth spurt and a little working out can do.

I turn them down. I only have eyes for Bella.

Angela eyes me carefully. She knows.

She won't say anything though.

Apparently Bella calls me 'Cockblocker Cullen'.

If only she knew.

Hell, I don't even try to hide it anymore; I can't help but smile when Bella speaks.

I can't even keep my eyes off her in class.

I probably look crazy.

I'm completely screwed.

I realize I'm in love with her.

Now, if only she could look at me.

I vow to get her look at me…somehow.

Bella Swan _will _see me.

* * *

><p><strong>So... apparently SOME people saw this coming... Bella was pretty much the blind one here... lol<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :o)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Outtake 7**

"Dude, just go."

"I can't, Emmett. She'll ask too many questions."

"Tell her you switched with Rose."

I glare at my brother, "You think that'll work?"

"Well, you've gotta make a move man. She's single and I hear Newton's gonna ask her to spring formal."

Shit.

My back is against the wall.

I have to make a move somehow.

Relax. Breathe. Engage her in conversation.

I can do this.

I see her walk toward me; plane ticket in hand.

"Edward, why are you sitting in my seat?" She asks; clearly annoyed.

I knew she'd make this hard.

"Oh, sorry. I switched with Rose."

I breathe a sigh of relief when she takes the window seat.

It's a step forward.

I try to think of something to get her into conversation but I'm a stuttering mess.

She just stares out the window and ignores me.

Soon, I feel her head lean against my shoulder.

When I look over, she's asleep.

The soft snores and the rise and fall of her chest make me hard.

Don't judge me; it doesn't take much to get me hard at my age.

Especially when it has to do with the beauty beside me.

I lean my head back against the seat, close my eyes and will my boner to go away.

It is then, that she decides to wake up.

Judging from the reaction she has when she wakes, I decide to pretend to be asleep.

But I will let her know how I feel before our time in Aspen is over.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh... I think this one was my favorite one...<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :o)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Outtake 8**

I've always hated flying.

It always leaves me groggy and nauseous for a few days.

Through the years of going to the cabin, I've learned that the best cure is for me to sleep off the first day.

My parents always put this into consideration and don't bug me about joining them out on the slopes.

Not that they bugged me much. After all, I've always been more of the bookish type anyways.

After eating breakfast and having the image of Bella tumbling down the mountain engraved into my skull, I retire to my room for the rest of the day.

I set up my iPod with an auxiliary battery powered speaker system and chose my favorite playlist.

After settling myself into bed, I quickly drift off to sleep.

I dream of Bella. Her voice is nothing but a whisper in my ear.

At the same moment as I reach for her in my dream, she starts yelling at me.

In my confused haze between reality and dreamland, I pull her to me and try to protect her from whatever it is that makes her yell.

Unfortunately, she's tiny and I'm pretty strong so, in my haste, I pull her underneath me and pin her to the bed.

And then I realize I'm awake.

Shit.

This will make things between us even more awkward.

Especially since I can feel the heat from her sex radiating through our clothes and onto my very hard cock.

This can either go two ways: I tell her how I feel and we live happily ever after or she ends up being freaked out and doesn't speak to me ever again.

And with the way she's eying me right now, I'm leaning towards option one.

* * *

><p><strong>So... thus begins their evening with the bear, lol<strong>

**2 futuretakes left to post. Stay tuned, nobody's seen those. You hear that Laura... ;o)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :o)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Outtake 9 – Valentine's Day**

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes, Bella."

"I love you." I feel her lips curl up into a smile against my skin.

I can't believe I finally have her.

"I love you more." I finger her hair as her head lays on my chest.

We're laying on the sofa after coming home from school and doing homework.

Our parents don't quite trust us to be alone together yet so we're only allowed to come to my house after school since mom works from home. Apparently leaving two teenagers unsupervised is a bad idea.

If only they knew...

We told our parents we were dating as they were all sitting together playing bridge. Bella's parents were shocked; mine were relieved. I'm still not quite clear on why that is.

Anyways, so it's only been a month and a half since Aspen, but it feels like it's been longer.

"So, I have a surprise for you later." I tell her as I run my hands over her back.

"Yeah?" She sighs and snuggles against me.

"Mom and dad are going out. I asked mom if it was okay if I made you dinner."

Bella peeks up at me, "So we'll be alone?"

I grin, "She said it was okay but I had to bring you back to your house before nine."

Bella giggles against my chest, I can feel her movements reverberating against me. I love holding her like this.

"Does your mom realize we'll have this entire house to ourselves to, erm, celebrate our love?"

Such a dirty girl.

I smirk, "I think she chooses to ignore it."

"Have I told you how much I love your mom?" she says with a sly grin.

I tickle her sides and hold her against me as she squirms.

This is us. We've grown closer in so little time.

It's everything I ever wanted and more.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yes, Edward."

"I love you always."

And I do. There hasn't been one day where I haven't told her as much.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a time jump... see, they're still together... and sickly sweet...<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! :o)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Outtake 10 – Graduation (about a year and a half after Aspen)**

"So, this is it, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Will you call me?"

"Of course I will."

"Are you sure?"

"Bella, I'll only be gone for two days."

"I know, but I don't get to go with you this time. It sucks." I have to fight the urge to bit the bottom lip she's jutting out as she fake-pouts and hides her smile.

"You'll come with us next time. It'll be your place too, you know."

She smiles, "Yeah, I can't believe we're doing this."

The principle calls Bella's name. She walks up and receives her diploma. I feel like I'm on top of the world as I watch my girl up there.

We've made plans to go to college together.

Seattle is close but it was a good option for both of us.

Next week, while she's visiting her Nana Swan in Port Angeles, I'm going to visit Emmett and Rose in Seattle.

The three of us are apartment hunting.

We're all going to live together next year. It's going to be awesome.

"Well, that was quick." She giggles as she joins me with her rolled up diploma in her hands.

"Told you had nothing to worry about."

"Hey, you've seen me walk, Cullen, things could have gone very differently!"

I shake my head and grin, "Such a silly girl. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." She smirks and gives me a quick chaste kiss.

I can't help the shit eating grin that lights up my face every time she says those five little words.

I'm going to marry that girl one day.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>It's the end this time! Merry Christmas! :o)<strong>

**I owe each and every one of you a huge thanks for your support through this fic! I didn't expect for it to be this well liked... your words of encouragement mean the world to me. THANK YOU!**

**WitchyVampireGirl, FFLoverLaura and Scrimmy, I don't think I've thanked you enough for putting up with me... I love you girls!**


End file.
